A vengeful daughter
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU (no rewing & dark room). This is the story of an over-rebellious gal who seeks to avenge her father, Chloe & Max never knew each other and William is still alive. Rating M for smut & incest (you are warned).
1. Revenge against Step-führer

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Revenge against Step-führer**

 **City of Seattle, WA  
** **West Seattle, October 2013**

The year of her 16th birthday, Chloe Price's life changed dramatically. Her mother Joyce had announced her wish to divorce because she had found a new lover, David Madsen. Joyce had not left the choice to her father William, she had taken his bags (already prepared) outside the door of their house.

Given the matrimonial regime chosen, the separation of property, Joyce stayed with the house, bought through her inheritance while William, with his salary, had to find an apartment. Not satisfied with having put her father to the door, Joyce brought David into her life a few days later. Since that day, Chloe had never forgiven her mother and had only one ambition: to take revenge on her by making her cuckold with the man she loves.

However, Chloe knew she could not attack David directly. Therefore, she had to choose another target to hurt her mother: her father. And for that, the young rebellious teenager already had an idea.

From the age of 19, after her body was well formed, Chloe knew she was very sexy with her short blue hair, naughty punk style and her fine silhouette. While one day she went to her father's house to spend the weekend, she found the opportunity to put her plan into effect.

Chloe knew that her father used to shower after work. She wanted that he find her naked in the bathroom when he arrived. About ten minutes before his return, she enters the bathroom, undresses and then turns off the light until he enters the room.

Shortly after, the door of the apartment opened and William saluted his daughter. She responded to his salutation in order to show her presence and wait. Her room adjoining the bathroom, Chloe could hear his every move and gesture. She heard him unbutton his shirt and then pull off his pants. The sounds of his steps then reached her ears, William opened the door and lit the light. Seeing her nakedness revealed by the light, he jumped.

"Sorry my darling, I did not know you were there, I'll take my shower later."  
"Do not worry, Dad, I forgot to turn on the light, and then I needed to talk to you."  
"In this outfit?" he said looking at her naked body, long at her tattoo to her right brad.  
"C'mon, I'm your daughter. You've seen me naked a lot of times when I was young."  
"True, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
"From mom."  
"I have nothing to say about her, that they live their love by fucking like rabbits!"  
"I did not want to rush you. You still love her?"  
"Of course" Chloe could hear a hint of anger in her father's voice.  
"I hate her, and what she has done to you is utterly ignoble. It's been three years since I hated her and I want to make cuckold her."  
"You also want to sleep with this asshole?! I forbid you!"  
"Okay, you're right, I do not want to hurt you, but can I ask you a question?" he shook his head "have you ever thought of taking revenge on mom by going to bed with another woman?"

Her father burst into laughter full of sadness.

"That would not help, since she does not have anything to do with me."  
"Not sure, it all depends on the woman you're sleeping with."

William stared at her. His eyes ran through her body from head to toe, insisting on her chest and shaved sex.

"I understand, you have done all this staging in order to ask me to sleep with you" he offended himself unworthily.  
"Yes, dad, I hope you are not angry because I love you very much, and I hate mom for what she has made you endure" tears begin to form in her eyes.  
"Shush, I'm not angry with you, babe. On the contrary, can anger get something like this?"

William pointed at his erect penis. When she sees this sex long and thick, she could not help but salivate.

"Daddy, your cock ... is huge" Chloe licked her lips in anticipation "mom does not know what she's losing."

Without further ado, she knelt before her father and put his cock in mouth. She slides her lips on this imposing cock paternal, delicately kneading his balls. William grabbed her head by pressing her hair against her skull and sucking his cock at his own pace.

* * *

After five minutes, William made her spit out his phallus. He then led her into the shower and kissed her daughter full-length while caressing her breasts. Chloe slid her hands over his shoulders and chest until she reached his crotch. Feeling her caress, her father interrupted their kiss.

Chloe put her back to him and pressed her hands against the wall of the cabin, arching to the maximum. William took his cock in his hand and pushed it gently into her vagina to avoid hurting her. When he had completely sunk in her, her father stopped, watching for her reaction.

Given her lack of reaction, he began to go back and forth in her sex in order to give her as much pleasure as possible. His cock came and went mightily in her intimacy and made her moan with pleasure. Chloe encouraged him to go stronger by exaggerating her ecstasy. William took his daughter's play and accelerated his movement.

Feeling his thighs hit her ass, Chloe felt indescribable happiness. She was happy to make love with a man who respected her (unlike all the 'toy boys' she has experienced over the past two years to annoy her mother) and exalted at being able to finally make pay her mother what she had made them live. Suddenly her excitement gave her an idea. She decided to give her father what her mother had never given him: her anus.

"Dad, fuck me by my other hole" she shouted with ecstasy.

William withdrew from her intimacy and took possession of her anus. As before, he took the precaution of going slowly. Chloe felt a sharp pain but she did not want to let anything appear because William and her plan for revenge were worth it. Once in the bottom of her ass, her father watched again her reaction and, again, she did not react.

He began to move slowly back and forth to give her maximum pleasure. She moaned again to encourage him to accelerate his pace. William caught himself once more in the game and began to sodomize her with more force.

After a few minutes, her father clenched hishands on her hips, a sign of his imminent enjoyment.

"Oh Chloe, I'll cum!"

He retired from his daughter's anus and began to masturbate, while Chloe knelt down, opening her mouth and pulling her tongue in front of her father's sex.

In a rattle of pleasure, William ejaculated on her breasts and tongue. She swallowed the sperm that was on her tongue and spread the rest on her chest by fixing her father with a vicious eye. Soothed, they take their shower together and then lie down on his bed.

"So, darling? Did you like to make love with your old father?"  
"Of course, my ' _old father_ ' is beautifully equipped. I have another good news to announce, I have a plan to put David off-side, you just have to trust me."  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure your plan is great."

On these beautiful words, they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Failure

**02 - Failure**

The next day, Chloe had already to go back to her mother. After having breakfast and making her toilet, she prepared to leave. William kissed her on the cheek and she assured him that the whole story would soon be over. Because for the second phase of her plan, she already had an idea in mind.

She knew Joyce would come home late and leave them alone, David & Chloe, at least for two hours. On his arrival, David was lying on bed and reading the newspaper. Chloe went to her room to undress, retaining only her very tiny underwear, barely hiding her nipples and her pubis, then she will watch a television series.

At the end of the episode, David entered the living room to watch the newscast. Seeing her daughter-in-law in her underwear in front of the TV, her face turned red.

"Chloe, go get dressed right away, little silly" he cried out in fury.  
"Fuck you, I'm at my home, I have the right to dress as I want. You're not my father so you do not have to give me orders. You're there just because my mother was pretty connected to get you into our lives" she replies by taunting him.  
"Your father no longer lives here and your mother has chosen me to share her life and help her take care of you, and I intend to teach you good manners."  
"As if you were going to teach me anything, shithead."  
"I will not let you talk to me like that, bitch. I'll tell your mother everything and believe me, she'll punish you properly."  
"Ooooh, poor David does not have the habit of a woman resisting him and he's going to tell his beloved lover. Oh, the little cock."  
"How did you call me?"  
"You heard right, your reaction speaks for you. You can not even defend yourself against a young woman."  
"You wanna have it, bitch. Take it off."  
"I bet you will not even get me cum."  
"We will see."

David extinguished the television and undressed. As her instinct had suggested, Joyce's new boyfriend was far from being as well equipped than her father. Chloe instinctively knew that after have slept with William, she will have bored with the pitiful little dick of David.

"Lie down" he ordered her hard.

Chloe obeyed lasciviously and David penetrated her unceremoniously. The lover of her mother accelerated from the first push, thinking thus making her cum, except that it annoyed her a lot. She feigned all the same the pleasure in order to give a 'pseudo-confidence' to David and thus, make him ejaculate faster. Falling completely into her playing, David roared with pleasure and withdrew.

"I'll cum. Open your mouth" David ordered her again.

She obeyed the injunction and David ejaculated in her mouth, carpeting her palace with his filthy sperm.

"Swallow" it was exactly what she was expecting.

Chloe closed her mouth and stood up to go to her room. She pretended to swallow the sperm but just as she was supposed to swallow it, she spat his cum in the face of David and ran to lock herself in her room. David began to drum against the door, insulting her and threatening to tell Joyce everything. Exactly as she saw him: a milksop.

Seeing that she did not react, David struck his fist one last time at her door and went to console himself for his lamentable failure watching TV. Chloe decided to apply the third phase of her plan. To do this, she had to bring her father home. And she knew how!

* * *

The door of the house opened and Joyce entered and greeted her sweetheart. David replied by the same formula, adding that he had to speak to her. What a milksop. Chloe grabbed her phone and dialed William's number. After three rings, her father replied.

"Hello, my darling?" he answered and she could feel his smile.  
"Hi, dad, you could go home, I'm probably going to get shouted by my mother, so I'm going to need moral support."  
"Of course, sweetie, I'm coming right away."

William hung up then, hardly had she cut off the communication she heard blows against her door and Joyce screaming.

"Chloe, come down right now, it's an order!"  
"Yes mom."

Choe opened the door of her room and Joyce dragged her unceremoniously into the living room, pulling her by the arm. She made her sit on the couch and told her what David had told her.

"David told me that you were very badly behaved, I do not know what happened to you, but never again. EVER EVER, you will not be dressed in this house."  
"I am at home, I have the right to do what I like."  
"Do you think so? I'm the one who commands, esteem you happy that I did not fired you from the house. You deserve it for trying to steal my boyfriend."  
"Your boyfriend did not long resist my attractions, but I regret one thing: being fucked by such a bad fucker" Chloe smiled amused.  
"Listen to me, Chloe: you'll apologize right away to David for what you just said about him."  
"Only the truth hurts."  
"You bitch!"

Joyce grabbed her by the throat and was about to slap her daughter when the bell rang. Her mother released her and went to open the door.

"William? What are you doing here?"  
"Chloe had forgotten her brush at home, I just came to bring it back."  
"Okay, but you're down very badly. We're in the middle of a family reunion."  
"I'm part of that family, right?"  
"No anymore since you left."  
"C'mon, mom. Tell dad what an unworthy girl you have conceived together."  
"What is this story?"  
"Well, we're going to tell you."

Joyce brought in William and closed the door. Chloe's parents entered the living room and Joyce began to tell her father what their daughter had done with David. Seeing the reaction of her father, her mother failed to choke.

"You smile? Our daughter behaves like a whore and it makes you laugh?"  
"Chloe wanted to send you a message, she wanted to tell you something, which you do not seem to have understood, so I'll give you some clarification. Chloe no longer supports David and asks only one thing: you bring him out of her life."  
"David is my boyfriend now, if she does not like it, she has only to go away, take her, I will not stop you."  
"Visibly, Joyce, you disappoint me. The happiness of our daughter passes after yours, you are only an egoist."

Joyce was going to say something, but David went ahead.

"Shut up, dirty drunk, Joyce is my partner and I refuse to let you treat her like that."  
"At least I'm worried about my daughter's happiness, and I'm glad she has inherited her ingenuity and her temperament from me."  
"What does that mean, William?" Joyce asked.

Chloe looked questioningly at her father, who nodded, smiling. She understood the message.

"Mom, what dad is trying to tell you is that you've been a very bad wife and you're a very bad mother. For the mother, I can not choose. On the other hand for the wife, you are largely replaceable. And I happen to be paying attention to my father's happiness and well-being."

Joyce's face turned into scarlet.

"Do you laugh at me? William, tell me what she says is pure invention."  
"No, Joyce, she's telling the truth."  
"Get out of here, both of you. YOU DISGUST ME! Take your stuff and go live with your father, I never want to see you again."

Joyce began to weep in David's arms and William took her daughter with him. He helped her prepare her things and they went home. Chloe had not managed to break her mother's couple, but she had at least had what she wanted, see her suffer. Not to mention a little extra, a lover, her father.


	3. Maxine & Ryan Caulfield

**03 - Maxine & Ryan Caulfield**

On the day after the revelation, Chloe woke up naked in her father's bed. Turning her head to the side of the bed where William was supposed to sleep, she realized that he was already up. After wearing a miniskirt in jeans and a tank top with several skulls, she rejoined her father in the kitchen and saluted him.

The breakfast was already prepared and placed in a small plate on the table next to her cup of coffee. Chloe sat down at the table and began to eat. William sat down in front of her and explained his plans for the day.

"Chlobear, I'm going to invite a friend to the house. Ryan and I plan to open our own restaurant and think about business for today, and I offered to take his daughter with him so that you can get to know while our business. She is called Maxine, and she's one year younger than you, a little too curious and very audacious, according to what he told me, I'm sure you'll hear perfectly."

Chloe finishes her breakfast and goes to shower. After that, she returns to her room to laze a little while waiting for the arrival of Ryan and Maxine. Towards noon she was awakened by the sound of the bell. She heard her father open the door and greet his colleague. Chloe went out of her room to welcome Maxine.

"Here's my daughter, Chloe. Honey, here is Maxine and Ryan Caulfield" William made the proper presentations.

By detailing Maxine more closely, Chloe found her at once very pretty with her long brown hair and blue eyes underlined with a light stroke of mascara. Maxine also had a pretty childish physique but she could say that she was a young adult, she is rather smaller than herself, she had a pretty chest superbly enhanced by a pink top.

Chloe kissed the newcomer's cheek and as Ryan and William went into the kitchen to discuss their plans, she led Maxine to her room. They take place on her bed and begin to get acquainted.

"So Maxine, what do you want to do? A bit of weed?" Chloe offers her with a small smile, reveling in the reaction of disapproval of the brunette.  
"Let's talk a little bit" Maxine said shaking her head "what are you doing now?"  
"I'm in college in the second grade. What about you?"  
"I am also in college, in first year of law."  
"Nice, And not too hard for you?"  
"No, it's okay, but I do not have many friends to go out at night."  
"Why? You look so nice to me."  
"Yes, but ... I do not know if I should tell you, since we hardly know each other, but I'm bisexual" Maxine said sheepishly, blushing.  
"It does not bother me at all, but thank you for trusting me, it touches me a lot. In my turn to make one, I am incestuous, I slept with my father."

Maxine opened her eyes with mouth wide open.

"And does your mother know?"  
"Yes, but she does not care. She has a new boyfriend for two years, tiny under the belt, I know because I also slept with him."  
"Whaooo ..." Maxine was confused, but impressed.  
"I did it to take revenge on my mother. She fired my father from our house a few years ago and I hate her."  
"Okay, but how did you do it with your father?"

Chloe tells the story about her affair with William in the bathroom.

"Nice, but for your mother's boyfriend?"  
"David? I provoked him by staying in underwear in front of the TV."  
"You are damn naughty, I love it" Maxine said passing her hand over the shoulder of the bluish touching her breast in passing.

Chloe leaned over to Maxine and gave her a kiss on her lips. At first a little surprised by her reaction, Maxine did not sketch a single gesture. But taking a liking to her kiss, she returned to her. Maxine gently lowered the top of the punk top, clearing her bare chest, and began to stroke her breasts. Chloe pulled off her pink top and her bra and kissed her again. Their breasts touched each other during their kiss, which had the effect of hardening her nipples. Maxine pulled her miniskirt in jeans out and saw Chloe totally bare, she pulled off her pants and panties. She lay down on her back and leaned over the blue. Maxine put her hands on her breasts and stuck her crotch on hers.

The brunette then began to undulate by caressing Chloe's breasts, her pubic hair rubbing against hers. Appreciating the treatment lavished by her new friend, Chloe enwrapped her neck and gave her a sulky kiss on her mouth. Maxine then accelerated the rhythm of her undulations and she felt that she was going cum.

Maxine accelerates more the pace and they cum at the same time, each on the other sex. Chloe and Maxine lie down side by side on her bed to regain their spirits and recover from their orgasms.

* * *

The young women heard footsteps heading for the punk room. It was too late for them to get dressed and Maxine began to panic. Someone knocked on the door and the handle turned. Wiliam entered in her room, followed by his friend Ryan.

"Well, we were worried about nothing. With your screams, we thought you were beating but everything is fine from what I see."  
"Excuse me, dad, I did not think we'd bother you" Chloe apologized to her father.  
"You do not have to apologize, you even gave us an excellent idea."  
"Ah yes, and which one?" the punk smiled mischievously.  
"It will be for later. At the moment, we're a little too excited to talk."

William slid the zipper off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. Ryan had understood where his friend wanted to go, and he imitated him, the two men found themselves in underwear in front of their two daughters. William gave a smile to his daughter and stood up, a few inches from Maxine, while Ryan was already having fun with Chloe's breasts by cuddling them in his hands. Chloe withdrew the boxer to Ryan then, while masturbating his sex, she took the time to gauge the latter. Rather long, fairly thin and vigorous. Exactly how she loved them.

For their part, Maxine and William were already in position 69 and seemed caught in a passionate frolic. Lying beneath the brunette, William took a lot of pleasure in licking the sex dripping with her partner's cum, while this one, on all fours above him, her buttocks turned towards his face, applied herself to him a blowjob.

Ryan helped Chloe get up from the bed and asked her to press her hands against a wall of the room while arching to the maximum. Finally, Ryan thrust his cock into her oozing intimacy of cum and, with his hands clenched on her hips, began to pound her with force. In her position, Chloe heard the cries of pleasure that Maxine pushed. Her friend's cries had the effect of provoking her orgasm.

Behind her, the rales of delight of their fathers reached her ears. Ryan pulled out of her pussy and Chloe felt several spurts of cum smear her ass. Turning her head, she sees Maxine lavish a sumptuous footjob to William who ejaculated on her feet. Quiet, the men sent their daughters to clean themselves in the bathroom.

"Your father fucks really well" Maxine confided in her new friend "I am very surprised that he was not with another woman after your mother."  
"Oh, you know, William is a workaholic, and in the restaurant, we meet a lot of people but we have very little time to attend him."  
"I understand, in any case, I was not disappointed" the brunette nodded satisfied.

Chloe gave her a knowing smile, then took a piece of toilet paper to clean her buttocks.

"Hold on!" Maxine wept.  
"What?" Chloe looks confusedly.  
"When you told me you had slept with your father, I immediately thought of doing it with mine, and in the absence of his cock, I would like to have something of him in me."

Understanding where Maxine was going, Chloe smiled and arched as much as possible, leaning against the wall of the bathroom. Maxine knelt down behind her and began to lick her ass with greed, tasting her father's sperm.

When she finished, Chloe knelt down as Maxine sat on the edge of the tub raising her feet, so that the punk swallowed William's sperm while sucking her feet. Both of them clean, Maxine & Chloe exchange a loving kiss before joining their fathers in the room.

"Well, you took some time, girls" Ryan smiled at the girls.  
"We chatted and we thought you are good fuckers" Chloe shrugged "and your idea for your restaurant?"  
"On hearing you moaning, Ryan and I had a great idea: hiring strippers to entertain our male customers. Not only will we increase our incomes considerably, but with a bit of luck, David may be tired of your mother and come to see our beautiful strippers" William answers his daughter's question.  
"Not bad, it's a brilliant idea that will work more than well" Maxine nodded energetically.  
"Okay, okay, I trust you, with a bit of luck, we'll laugh" Chloe joins her new friend.

After having all four dressed, fathers and daughters begin preparations for their future restaurant.


	4. Victory & epilogue

**04 - Victory & epilogue**

After a few months of preparation and paperwork, William Price & Ryan Caulfield could open their restaurant, as well as the nightclub in which their strippers would perform.

Parallel to all these papers, William had gone around the brothels and hot spots to recruit their waitresses/strippers. The operation had proved very successful, Chloe's father had no trouble convincing the prostitutes to accept her offer, not to mention that she pulled them from the street or their brothels and allowed them to Language courses paid by the company.

For his part, Ryan had taken care of hiring cooks and sommeliers. Wishing to take advantage of Maxine's knowledge in law, Ryan and William had decided to make her work in their legal department. As for Chloe, doing rather well in accounting, she was hired as a bookkeeper alongside her father. During the months of the preparations for the exploitation, Maxine & Chloe had become friends with the girls whom William had engaged.

The two sisters, Rachel & Taylor Amber, lived with abusive parents in Vladivostok, Russia, and had arrived in the USA in the hope of finding a job and a more than acceptable living condition.

Alyssa Anderson, Stella Hill and Brooke Scott were already working as waitresses, but the costs had increased so much that their work did not allow them to earn enough money to pay for housing costs.

Victoria Chase wanted to continue her cosplay work, but the salary were way too low. Kate Marsh had always loved dancing but unfortunately she had stumbled upon the wrong people. Courtney Wagner was a strong fighter in the ring, but her alcohol problems had become too large and she lost her job.

As for the two best friends, Dana Ward and Juliet Watson, they decided to leave their families to try to rebuild their lives, following family disagreements.

Unfortunately for these ten wonderful girls, destiny wanted them to sell their charms to the first comer.

 **...**

A few hours before the official opening of the restaurant, Chloe & Maxine made the choice to show the city to their new friends.

After eating an ice-cream in a cafe, they returned several hours in advance to the restaurant. Rachel therefore proposed to work one last time the evening show and the other girls approved her idea. Once changed, the girls gathered on the podium to listen to the choreographic recommendations of Maxine, who had long danced, before having to stop because of her studies.

"You understand, girls? Sensuality, you must awaken desire in men. Chloe and I will dance with you once to show you the rhythm, then you will do it alone."

The ten girls shook their heads as a sign of understanding and Maxine started the music. All in slowness and sensuality, they dance every twelve by removing their clothes one by one. The music stopped and they found themselves all twelve completely naked in very suggestive positions.

"Bravo, girls, if you dance like that tonight, they'll all fall out of their chair. Do you want to do it once again?" Maxine said and Dana raised her hand to speak "Dana?"  
"I think that with our current outfits, there may be something more interesting to do, to relax a bit."

With these words, she hugged Juliet and kissed her full mouth under the glances at first surprised, then lustful of the other dancers.

Victoria was the first to react to the show offered by Juliet and Dana. Slowly, she put her hands on her breasts and amused herself with her generous chest purring with pleasure. She gently slid one of her hands toward her crotch and began to masturbate. This libidinous scene soon triggered the ardor of the other girls. Kate and Taylor gently interrupted Victoria in her masturbation to make cum themselves from their skillful tongues and caress each other's from feet.

Maxine had Rachel seated in a chair, kneeling before her to give her a cunnilingus which made her groan with ecstasy. They were then joined by Stella and Courtney. Stella lay down beneath Maxine, her feet under Rachel's chair, to lick her pussy. Courtney stood up, to Rachel's left, and gently plastered her face on her pussy.

A look in the direction of Brooke and Alyssa is enough to tell Chloe they wanted the same thing as punk. Chloe lay down on the floor and Brooke lay down gently on her to kiss her sensually, while Alyssa tried to lick them each turn.

As their kisses prolonged, Chloe felt Brooke's hands gently leave to discover her body. Instinctively, she does the same. While Alyssa always used her delicious licking technique to give Brooke & Chloe the greatest pleasure with her tongue. This feeling of sweetness did not take much time to put them in a state of trance. Chloe's pleasure reached her paroxysm as Brooke gently rubbed her sex against hers. On the verge of enjoying, Chloe surrounded her partner with her arms and this one rubbed more frantically against her sex, making them both cum.

Brooke pulled away from Chloe and sat by her side, while Alyssa sat in front of the punk by unfolding her beautiful legs. The sight of this magnificent sex (still unsatisfied) gave her again desire. Chloe stretched her leg in the direction of Alyssa's vulva and began to gently stroke her foot, snatching moans of pleasure from Alyssa. Excited by what she was doing at Alyssa, Brooke bent her face on that of Alyssa and kissed her passionately, caressing her breasts and her chubby but desirable body. Wishing to help her in the pleasant task that Chloe had undertaken, Brooke slid her hand on the sex of Alyssa and masturbated her without interrupting the kiss they exchanged.

The foot/hand combination that Brooke and Chloe were doing earlier, made Alyssa cum in a long cry of ecstasy. Around the trio, the other girls also ended their erotic frolics and howled their pleasure as one woman. Soothed, they finally get dressed and climb to the restaurant to welcome their first customers.

* * *

The opening hour arrived with great strides and the fine gourmets soon flocked to their door. Throughout the evening, William, Ryan and all the staff of the restaurant did not stop welcoming customers and serving them the finest dishes they could concoct.

The closing time of the restaurant arrived very quickly, and after having cleared the tables and done the dishes, the ten waitresses went to change for the show of the evening. Maxine decided to go see the girls to wish them good luck, while Chloe went quietly behind the scenes to see how numerous the audience was.

By sweeping the audience, Chloe had the happy surprise of seeing David, her mother's boyfriend, sitting in the front row. He seemed to have come alone because he was sitting quietly and without conversing with his neighbors. She left the backstages and reached the lodges. She found Dana & Juliet and talked to them about the idea that had just germinated in her mind. The girls followed her to the backstages, and Chloe pointed to David.

"You see the guy with the mustache seated in the first row? It's my mother's boyfriend, I'd like you to take it with you in your final show."  
"Do not worry, we'll do the best" Juliet reassured her "he insulted the man who got us out of misery, so we're not going to miss him."

The two girls return to the lodges while Chloe discreetly sits at the back of the room. David will finally getting what he deserved, she could not afford to miss such an opportunity. The lights went out and Ryan appeared on stage. He welcomed the audience and explained the progress of the show. At the announcement of the final show of Juliet & Dana, the audience emitted admiring whistles. When the whistles had calmed down, Ryan wished a good show to the assembly and left the scene under its applause.

The lights lit up the scene and Rachel, Brooke and Taylor took place in front of the audience. The sensuality of their dance quickly drew shouts of admiration from the audience. The three girls were then joined by Courtney, Victoria, Kate, Stella and Alyssa who joined them in their irresistibly provocative dance. Seeing these eight pretty girls undressing one another made the audience applaud.

At the end of their performance, when they were wearing little panties, the eight girls turned their backs to the public and lowered their panties by arching as much as possible to leave the assembly with an impregnable view of their buttocks. To this vision, the spectators stood up and applauded by taking some photos of the eight magnificent posteriors offered to their view. The girls turned and lowered their panties again to allow the public leisure to see their sexes as they bowed to its applause.

When the girls had recovered their clothes, Ryan appeared again on stage to present the second part of the show. It was then that Chloe drew Maxine's camera, the one she had given him during her short dream as a photographer.

"For the second part of the show, Juliet & Dana will choose two of you to go on stage with them and ... relieve them, we will say. Gentlemen, please welcome Juliet and Dana."

The girls appeared naked on stage under the shouts and admiring applause of the spectators. As they had promised Chloe, they chose David. For the second elected, their choice was about a young man about thirty years of the name of Frank Bowers.

The audience applauded the two elect and fixed the scene with an attentive look, Dana & Juliet undressed the two men each in their turn. They began with Frank, and when his sex was revealed to the public, the girls smiled favorably at him.

"Hum ... big and hard" Dana commented boldly.

The audience applauded and the girls undressed David in turn.

"There, it's hard but a bit small" Juliet commented in turn.

The audience burst out laughing and applauded Juliet and Dana, while Chloe took some pictures of David's nakedness. Juliet knelt beside Frank while Dana took his seat next to David. With a synchronized movement, the girls began to masturbate the two men under the encouraging applause of the audience while Chloe continued taking pictures of the situation.

After a few minutes, Juliet nodded imperceptibly to her bestie to signify that her partner was going to cum. Dana replied by the same sign to tell him that it was the same with David. When their "victims" were going cum, Juliet cleverly turned Frank in the direction of David, while Dana had plastered David's cock against his stomach.

After a few back and forth, the two men ejaculated. Seeing David covered with sperm on his belly and legs, the spectators burst out laughing and David, ashamed, got dressed and ran out of the room. Juliet and Dana each kissed Frank's cheek and let him get dressed.

The show was drawing to a close, and the ten girls bowed one last time before the curtain closed. The audience applauded and slowly left the room when the lights rekindled. Chloe reached the lodges and found Dana, Juliet and the other girls for congratulating them on their performance. Chloe then took the two girls apart.

"Thanks to you both. Thanks to you, I finally got what I wanted: to avenge my father."  
"All the fun was for us, Chlo. If you still need us for this kind of stuff, do not hesitate."

Chloe hugged Dana & Juliet telling them how grateful she was for their help.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Ryan & William's restaurant was so successful that they ended up with enough money to build several other restaurants across the country.

The ten girls whom William had hired for the job of strippers eventually found a man (or woman) to share their lives. Of course, they will continue to play strippers for a long time, as well as have some pleasures between women with Chloe & Maxine.

At the insistence of her father, Chloe eventually went to see her mother, who had left David because of his gap at the nightclub. Joyce finally understood why her daughter had done all she had done and forgave her.

Joyce & William ended up getting back together, with a lot of Joyce's concession, like realizing the few sadomasochistic fantasies of William (which Joyce finally liked) and shared their bed with their daughter, at least for the first few months.

After a long time, Chloe & Joyce find a mother-daughter relationship full of complicity ... where Chloe initiated her mother to lesbian joys.

Maxine succeeded in her law studies and remained with her father at the restaurant to help him with the administrative procedures. She ended up be as a couple with her girlfriend Chloe, although the two young women sometimes invited young men into their beds. This is what they decided until their marriage in 2017, where they were just both, for better and worse.

They also had two little daughters a few years after the marriage, Vanessa being Maxine & William's daughter (Max wanted her daughter to be named after her deceased mother in a car accident) and Juliana being Chloe & Ryan's daughter (Chloe wanted that she wear the mixed name of her godmothers, Juliet & Dana) under the blessing of their parents.

But that's another story ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
